Marotos em: OB – Operação Biscoito
by Jaque Weasley
Summary: Oneshot. Porque comer biscoito é uma dádiva que só lhe é dada uma vez na vida. Depois dela, você pode morrer... Feliz.


Marotos em: OB – Operação Biscoito.

_Porque comer biscoito é uma dádiva que só lhe é dada uma vez na vida. Depois dela, você pode morrer, **feliz**._

**Oneshot.**

Para adentrar o campo de batalha, um soldado deve se preparar. Um treinamento, rígido e o mais similar do real, é indispensável e determinante quanto a manutenção da sobrevivência do indivíduo em questão.

E Sirius Black sabia disso.

Seu exercício consistiu em comer pouco, dormir menos e mulheres, _tsc_, nem em sonhos.

Ele estava mais do que pronto e qualquer nano segundo de mais espera o faria enlouquecer. Seria agora, ou nunca.

Seria hoje que aquele feijãozinho sabor caramelo se derreteria dentro de sua boca numa onda deliciosamente quente e doce. Ah se seria.

Mirando os pés com sua varinha, ele pronunciou um feitiço silenciador. Primeira etapa, completa com sucesso.

A segunda seria passar pelo casal problemático, que brigava no sofá da sala, sem ser tragado para o quebra-pau ou servir como alvo para a frustração de ambos. Corrigindo, passar pela grávida cheia de vontades e louca e, pelo que restava do seu melhor amigo, casado com a grávida louca.

- James Potter! Se você pensa que vai me enganar com esse bolo de chocolate com cenoura... Há! Há! Há!

A risada maníaca de Lily Evans, a grávida louca, quase provocou no soldado Black o sentimento de dó pelo tal pobre do Potter. Porém, o valente auror não tinha tem-po para se condoer pelo sofrimento alheio.

- Eu pedi de chocolate com berinjela. Be-rin-ge-la! Você é burro ou o quê?!

Black teve a ligeira impressão de ter escutado um choro do alcunhado "burro".

- Mas meu chuchuzinho... – um choro seguido de um lamurio medroso.

- Odeio chuchu! Cadê a minha berinjela! E não me olhe assim, ah, ah, ah!

O que haviam feito de James Potter. O destemido?

- Se você quer me aperrear a paciência **Potter**, respire mais alto da próxima vez, porque eu não estou conseguindo lhe ouvir!

Mulheres são assustadoras... Sirius mais que depressa se forçou a focar no objetivo de sua missão.

A cozinha.

Sim, ele havia se preparado para isso. Noites e noites a fio. Na Floresta Proibida. Debaixo de chuva. Sem roupa. Com Héstia Jones. Às vezes sob o luar. Outras no lago. Depois na cabana e...

Para onde ele deveria ir mesmo?

Lógico. A cozinha.

Procurando produzir a mínima comoção possível, o charmoso maroto abriu a porta da bendita cozinha.

Suas narinas foram acariciadas pelo mais leve e acaramelado aroma de biscoitos assando. Como a vida é bela...

Pé ante pé, Sirius se aproximou do objeto de seus mais recônditos sonhos e do cozinheiro de tais maravilhas.

Remus Lupin, o qual até o presente momento parecia alheio a recém chegada de sua maior ameaça: o devorador de biscoitos, Black – o bárbaro.

O que era um milagre para certo alguém...Que não era o nosso exímio cozinheiro. Explicando: Black, o bárbaro, havia sido expulso dali a colheradas no mínimo umas sete vezes. Talvez ele não fosse **tão** bárbaro assim...

Ligeiramente tonto com o seu vitorioso sucesso em esconder a sua invasão, Sirius Black (o bárbaro) arriscou alguns passinhos para perto da tigela que continha a açucarada massa fazedora de biscoitos.

E Moony parecia ainda totalmente desatento às intenções _siriuescas_. Black verificou mais uma vez se a barra estava limpa ao lançar olhares por cima do próprio ombro e se não seria surpreendido com mais uma colherada na nuca (ou uma espatulada no meio das costas... Ou uma pinçada na orelha, que verdade seja dita, doeu mais que um tapa de Héstia) e, esticou o braço ansiosamente para provar da comida com o dedo indicador.

- Estou te vendo.

E parou a meio caminho.

Será que ele estava ficando tão demente quanto o casal do sofá? Será que planejara e sonhara tanto com esta gloriosa hora que seu cérebro resolveu pifar? Ao ponto de imaginar a voz de Remus dentro de sua linda cabeça? Será...?

- Tire a mão do meu biscoito Black – Remus Lupin em carne, osso e avental florido disse para o ladrão que ousara invadir a sua cozinha, pela enésima vez.

Existiam pessoas que gostavam de sofrer.

Pelas barbas de Merlin! Seu amigo tinha olhos nas costas!

Sirius levou a mão detentora do poder (maligno) de roubar à boca, ainda estupefato com a anomalia do cozinheiro.

- Quantas vezes eu terei que te expulsar daqui? – o maroto de avental virou sua fornada de esplendorosos biscoitos.

A mão de Sirius sofreu uma convulsão.

- Por que você não pode esperar como os outros? – Lupin repetiu o movimento e empestou o ar com o cheiro que Sirius adorava, e cuja boca se encheu de saliva.

- O que você faz aí? – e o maroto de más intenções desconversou, ele precisava de um plano ou de uma distração se ainda quisesse pegar um biscoito.

Talvez Sirius devesse denunciar ao Ministério que o fundador do treinamento, para adentrar uma cozinha, espalhava uma propaganda enganosa.

**Muito** enganosa.

Mais confiante e relaxado, porque seria mais fácil seguir sua própria intuição do que ordens de um treinamento falho, Sirius se postou atrás de Remus e alongando o pescoço sobre o ombro do outro, visualizou uma imensa chapa de ferro posta sobre o fogão.

- Que é isso??

Remus aparentava a sua costumeira calma e não estar se importando com a atitude do amigo bisbilhoteiro e impaciente ao retorquir, simplesmente – Biscoitos.

- Biscoitos não devem ser feitos no forno?

- O que você sabe sobre fazer biscoitos?

- Esse avental ficou muito bem em você – Sirius sorriu, trinta e dois dentes branquinhos e bem alinhados.

- Padfoot – Remus inspirou lentamente e expirou, cansado – Não lhe darei nenhum biscoito até que fique pronto. Você terá que aguardar como os outros.

- Eles não precisam saber – Sirius ensaiou sua famosa expressão de cachorrinho.

Remus amainou as chamas do fogão com um floreio de varinha e estoicamente, se virou para o amigo, repousando a colher de pau sobre a chapa de ferro e mantendo a espátula (ó espátula maligna...!) em mãos.

- Você quer levar mais uma surra?

Remus nunca fora tão assustador assim. O que estava acontecendo com ele? O quê?? O quê?! O QUÊ?!

- Você não bateria no seu amigo, bateria? – apesar da confiança que pronunciara tais palavras, Sirius deu uns gordos cinco passos para trás.

A espátula cintilou sob o aperto de Remus, e uma gota de suor escorreu tortuosamente pela têmpora de Sirius.

A distância que Sirius impusera fora rapidamente anulada por Remus e em menos de três segundos, aquele fora acuado e tinha o traseiro imprensado contra o balcão numa posição não muito confortável. Todavia, o que mais lhe importava era o olhar seriamente impiedoso de Remus e sua (maligna, maligna!) espátula.

Era agora, ele iria morrer! Sirius Black iria morrer! Pelas calças de Merlin...!

- Se você se comportar e não tocar nos biscoitos – e ao retirar a tigela que continha a massa para fazer (hum...) biscoitos debaixo do cotovelo esquerdo de Sirius, Remus se distanciou.

Sirius pode voltar a respirar.

- Eu nunca pensei nisso - Sirius rebateu moralmente ofendido e o outro, prefiriu não comentar.

- Então... - fazendo vários ovos rodopiarem no ar no formato de um quadrado, Black esperava o tempo (cruel tempo...) anunciar a hora de (atacar, atacar!) comer biscoitos -... Lily pode ser bem malvada quando quer, huh?

Remus pôs os ovos de volta no seu recipiente de origem, após fuzilar Sirius com suas orbes carameladas (biscoitamente...?) - Não é culpa dela se nenhum de vocês cozinha algo decente.

Sirius sonorizou um barulho de descrença, usualmente produzido na região diametralmente oposta do corpo humano e repetiu o gesto de malabarismo.

- Ela tem um gosto muito duvidoso... Analisemos a vida da ruiva - Sirius se empertigou, abandonando a posição largada na qual se encontrava - Ela se casou com o Jamesito!

Remus reguardou os ovos e parou momentaneamente sua tarefa para olhar para o amigo - E?

- E?! Ela se casou com ele e ainda está com ele, mesmo eu tendo lhe oferecido um encontro... - Remus ainda aguardava o "tcham" do argumento de Sirius, como quem espera colher mandrágoras sem nenhum esforço, ou seja, não viria nenhum "tcham" no argumento de Sirius, mas Remus era paciente e, o mais importante, muito educado.

-... Comigo! - terminou Black e não suavizando seu olhar carregado de enfâse sobre Remus, ele retomou os ovos sob a vigilância do amigo e recomeçou o malabarismo - Ela negou um encontro comigo, comigo! - disse no tom de "o mundo está acabado e etc, etc, etc".

- Você deu em cima da garota do **seu **amigo?

- **Nosso**.

- Você deu?

- Dei o quê?

- PARE DE MEXER NOS **MEUS **OVOS E PRESTE ATENÇÃO EM MIM!!

James Potter encarou Remus Lupin e Sirius Black boquiaberto e de olhos tão arregalados que um passarinho poderia fazer um ninho ali - Péssima hora, façam de conta que não estive aqui... - e fugiu como Voldermort fugiria da fúria de sua mãe.

- Por que o estresse?

E foi assim que Sirius Black foi expulso pela oitava vez da cozinha, os detalhes sobre o jeito que isso ocorreu... Podem impedi-los de comer biscoito pelo resto de suas vidas, caros leitores. E é por isso, que não irei lhes contar.

- Qual o problema dele?? - Sirius sentou entre James e Lily que começavam uma sessão de demonstração calorosa de afeto.

Arranjando uma via para trocarem beijinhos atrás de Sirius, o casal se deu as mãos. Até o segundo em que Padfoot se encostou, os separando de novo.

- O que eu fiz pra ele? Sou uma ótima companhia... - resmungou e cruzou as pernas, subentendendo que estava por demais confortável ali e que não se moveria - Não sou casal?

- Completamente.

- Sem dúvidas.

Sirius lhes sorriu, verdadeiramente agradecido e acrescentou - Por que vocês não vão lá falar isso para ele?

E foi assim que Sirius Black foi expulso do sofá.

- Remus... Reminho... - sussurrou Sirius ao entre abrir a porta da cozinha.

Varrendo o local com o máximo de atenção que seus irresistíveis olhos eram capazes, o maroto aguardou um grito, ou uma espécie de paulada sobre sua cabeça, ou colherada, ou espataluda ou qualquer "ada" precedida de um objeto.

Zero.

Procurando mais uma vez pelo talentoso, mas temperamental, cozinheiro. Sirius concluiu que a gosto... **brilhante **cozinha estava abandonada ao léu.

Que desleixo, quanta maldade e descuido. Merlin castiga...

Sirius Black correu e num só impulso se atirou sobre o balcão, onde jazia (indefesa) a tigela com biscoitos torradinhos, quentinhos, docinhos, crocantezinhos, perfeitinhos e...

- Ixu nhaum ehf o que vuxê benza Moony!

E foi assim que Sirius Black foi parar em Azkaban...

* * *

**N/A: **Adoro biscoitos, os mais simples são os meos preferidin'.

Dia 1º de outubro é dia de biscoitos feitos em casa \\o// E p comemorar, eo fiz uma fic. Fla sério, qm n gosta de biscoito? Principalmente aqles feitos crocantemente por mãos másculas, firmes, de dedos longos na medida certa e hum... sexys ;D

Só falta Cacto-sama me mandar uma receita de fazer biscoitos neh... Ou vo ter q implorar p Remy me ensinar usando **unicamente **avental? *¬*

bjin'

PS: Não vejam VMB-blergh, ngm quer saber de Marcelo Adnet e suas piadas sem graças... ºwº, leiam a minha oneshot xB


End file.
